


Pansies

by ms_MCR



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Extramarital Affairs, Hiding in closets and possibly jumping out windows, M/M, Oral Sex, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche story. Franks a teenager looking for extra cash over the summer, Gerards a lonely house husband or "wife" if you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He squinted into the hot sun as he walked over the plate of lemon bars he had promised Janice. Peering at the garden in the front yard, seeing groups of yellow pansies. Scrunching up his nose at the homely flower sitting amongst the tulips and roses. Never would he let that in his garden! He climbs up the few steps to the wooden red door. Ringing the doorbell by pressing the white little round button. He hears the chimes go off and the door swings open to reveal a middle aged woman with perfectly straight teeth. Shiny blond hair, pink rosy cheeks, and with enough makeup caked on to conceal her fading youth.

"Gerard!" He grimaces at her high pitched voice grating his ears with his name. Putting on a smile despite the damage to his ears he sqeauls out just as loud, "Janice!"

"Oh my goodness! Come in! All the girls are already here, waiting for you and your delicious snacks!" She says speaking a mile a minute ushering him into the spotless sitting room where there were already a group of other middle aged woman talking and munching on tea and baked goods. He smiles and returns the hugs he is greeted with setting down the platter of lemon bars. Practically suffocating on the clouds of perfume hanging around the women. All with perfect teeth, perfect hair, just perfect everything. He still couldn't believe that they had let them into their little group. Him contrasting with his dark hair, pale skin, and oh yeah he was a guy. When he had noticed they didn't just let anybody into their exclusive little group like poor Linda who moved in about two weeks after he and his husband Bob did, he cautiously asked Janice the leader of the group, why? She in return just smiled back at him and said he wasn't a threat and that having a mans point of view would be nice.

 

Of course this was after they learned that he was gay and Bob and he were actually married and not just a couple of bachelors. They hadn’t always lived in the suburbs but Bob decided it would be good to invest in a home just in case they ever decided to have children. He didn’t work either cause Bob preferred for him to be home and to tend to their little household. In the city he didn’t have many friends but when they moved here all the women flocked to him like fresh meat. So that’s how he ended up here for the rest of the afternoon sitting with them talking about the twist in last nights American Horror Story, the book they had all agreed to read over the weekend, and just the general woes they dealt with on a day to day basis.

He starts zoning out for a bit when some of them start talking about menopausing and shit almost completely forgetting he was there, him turning slightly pink from embarrassment. Thankfully Miranda interupts and points out that Kate, a usual part of their little group, is missing. Gerard does a quick glance and looks around noticing that indeed she was not there, nor had she even shown up. Odd for no one EVER missed one of these gatherings. Suddenly there is a quick, light knock at the door which Janice gets up to go answer. He hears the inhuman high pitched voice that only women can make, as they greet each other. Again Janice ushers a flustered Kate into the sitting room with the gaggle of women and Gerard.

"Where were you?!" Miranda questions slightly concerned. Kates cheeks take on a shade of pink, her lips pressing into a tight line trying to hold back a smile. "Uhh... well I got a bit...distracted? You could say."

"By what exactly?" Questioned Janice.

"Gardening?"

"You don't garden." Janice dead panned.

"Today was different. That Iero boy brought over some pansies and well he asked if he could manage the lawn over summer break. So of course I said yes and he started right away and I of course had to plant the flowers before they started to wilt."

"While he was there. In the sun. Hot. Sweaty. And just so young?"

"Janice! How could you say that!?"

"Oh come on Kate! Don't act as if he isn't the nicest piece of eye candy you've ever seen. We've all seen how little Frankie isn't so little anymore." She says with a devilish smirk on her face. "Why do you think we all have pansies in our lawns? Sure they're not the nicest but thats what he brings every year to try and get us to hire him. This year we ALL have them."

"Fine then! Okay okay okay! Yes I admit it, I got caught up a little watching him, but I stopped and rushed over here once I realized how late I was. And how much I was enjoying the scenery"

Gerard watched as they all shook their heads and acquired a dreamy look on their faces. All seeming to be day dreaming about the young but not so young Frankie. Gerard just sat their uncomfortably letting himself slip out of the room unnoticed a few seconds later. Making his way to the front door and out onto the quiet sidewalk. Yeah he was gay but he wasn’t going to sit here and get all hot and bothered over some teenage ametuer gardener. Quickly he walks home trying to get away from the vicious rays of the burning sun. Looking at each of his "friends" lawns as he passes, to see that indeed they all did have pansies in their yards. Arriving at his home he opens the door stepping into the cool air relieving him of the sweltering heat from outside. Looking at the clock he sees its only three in the afternoon. Taking himself upstairs he jumps into the shower to help him cool down wondering to himself if Bob would be home on time today. As soon as he's done he gets out wrapping himself up in the fluffy red robe that Bob had given him for Valentines day. He normally didn’t use this one because of the risque nature of it but he hadn’t gotten around to doing laundry yet so his “modest” one was dirty. Hearing the doorbell go off he rushes down the stairs to see who it is. Opening the door to a short but well built young man with dark hair, pink lips,and tan skin glistening with sweat from the summer heat making the color of his tattoos seem richer in color. Making Gerard want to drag him inside and run his tongue over the outlines tasting the saltiness of his skin.

Wait! What the Fuck!?!?

Yeah he had been reading those romance novels a bit too much lately. He looks down at the teenager standing on his porch and sees the kid with a cheesy grin on his face clearly trying to keep his eyes upwards. Looking down he notices that the robe isn’t closed properly showing off his chest and a good portion of his junk. Blushing like a madman he clenches the fabric in his fist trying to bring the front to a close.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry about that!"

"No man it's cool don't worry about it! I actually uh...just wanted to know if you would be interested in letting me take care of your lawn over the summer? I'm no landscaper or anything but you know just trying to earn some extra cash this summer." He says with a shy hopeful smile on his face. "I swear that I do a good job! I have a bunch of people whose lawns I do to vouch for me. And I brought flowers." He adds last minute showing the small pot of pansies he had hidden behind his back. Gerard just smiles back still a bit speechless from his impromptu peepshow he had just given. He nods his head, earning a brilliant smile from the excited teenager who practically shoves the pot of flowers into his hands.

"Awesome! Okay cool. So seeing as it's already kind of late, I'll be here tomorrow around noon to get started. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. Yeah of course."

"Okay so um... I'll see you tomorrow, Mr.?"

"Way."

"Mr.Way, pleasure to meet you. I'm Frank Iero."

"I know." Frank gives him an odd look and he notices his little mistake. Again he blushes quickly stammering out an excuse about how one of the neighbors he spoke to mentioned him when he complimented her on her well groomed lawn. No way did he want him to know what he and the group of ladies sat around and talked about during their afternoon tea.Which seemed to satisfy his curiosity as he left with a quick goodbye and a wave over his shoulder, getting into his beat up old Ford truck. Gerard shutting the door behind him as he goes to the window and cracks open the curtains watching Frank start the engine, swearing that he winked at him before driving off. Impossible though right? He was like a fucking ninja with his snooping skills! (note sarcasm)

Soon he himself also falls into a daydream about the smoking hot teenager. Not even bothering to beat himself up over the dirty, lusty, thoughts passing through his head at that moment. Yeah he really did spend too much time with those women.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wasting away and finally worked up the nerve to type up this chapter. It's very short and fillerish. (seems to be all I've been doing lately)
> 
> Hope you like it anyway.

He pushed his hands further into the fresh earth, watching the contrast between the brown dirt and his pale skin. He expected it to be rough and grainy but it felt like satin to his senses. His bare knees felt no pain as he knelt in the dirt. The burning sensation around his entrance wasn't there and all he could feel was the throbs and twitches of his hard dick as it leaked all over the garden floor. Suddenly he was he was too deep inserted in his own lust filled mind, he knew that his lover was almost there. His lover collapsed against his back pushing him even deeper into dirt floor, one hand still on his shoulder but the other right beside his face holding himself steady. He opened his eyes and saw writing on the knuckles. Wait Bob didn't have tattoos. What the hell? Looking over his shoulder he saw Frank with his mouth agape and his black hair sticking to his sweaty face. Before he could say anything Frank started to repeat his name over and over,

_"Gerard, Gerard, Gerard, Gerard, Gerard......"_

  
_"_ Gerard? Gerard?"

 

He felt a warm palm against his naked shoulder and shivered at the touch, opening his sleep filled eyes he looks up at his husband crouched over him in concern.

  
"Are you okay Gee? You were moaning and tossing around, I thought you might be sick." Bob asked him with worry in his voice.

  
Gerard looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only ten at night. It wasn't late but Bob should have been home four hours ago! He wanted to be mad and yell at him and ask him why was he home so late but the hard on in his boxers was telling him different. Leaning up he grabbed Bob by his tie and pulled him down towards the bed, flipping him on his back as he crawled on top of him straddling his husbands waist. He ground his ass down onto Bob's crotch, moaning as his cock twitched with excitement.

  
"I take it you're, *grunts* not mad?" Bob manages to spit out.

  
"I'm mad-oh fuck!-but I need this right now," Gerard sighed out "So just shut up and let me sit on your cock!"

  
He quickly paused his grinding and lifted himself from his place on top to remove his boxers. Spitting on his fingers he puts one hand behind himself and starts to spread himself apart. Looking at Bob just lying there watching him, he barks out,

  
"Take off your clothes fucker!"

  
Bob startles and quickly complies ripping off his clothing as quickly as possible. Scooting himself further up the bed until his back is to the headboard, slowly stroking his cock as he watches Gerard whimper and bite his lip as he stretches his hole open.

  
Gerard looks to Bob and decides that's good enough, extracting his fingers from himself he crawls up the bed until his ass is positioned above his husbands cock. Sinking down in one fluid motion he begins to ride himself out.

  
"What was in that-motherfuck!-dream that got you so desperate?" Bob pants out.

  
Gerard ignores him and puts his hand on his own leaking cock, images of the dirt between his fingers and tattooed hands in his mind. Soon enough he comes in unison with Bob, letting himself fall back against the bed as Bob covers him with the duvet kissing his cheek and spooning behind him as they fall into sleep together.  
~  
The next morning Gerard kisses Bob goodbye as he leaves to work, watching him from the doorway as he drives away. The memory of last night pops into his head and he can’t help the light blush that appears on his cheeks. He closes the front door, biting his lip, a bit surprised at himself when he remembers how forceful he was. Especially since sex between Bob and him was never like that. Sure it was good and having sex with someone you love is always amazing. But lately it’s just boring and plain, nothing special or exciting to really get the blood going. Last night was the first night in months that Gerard was horny enough to initiate sex himself.

  
Come to think of it he doesn’t even really remember what he dreamt about to get him that horny. Spending a few moments racking his brain for any hint of what he might have dreamt, he gives up and shrugs his shoulders brushing the thought off.  
~  
He’s spraying more window cleaner on the glass trying to get rid of the streaks when he sees a small pickup truck pull up to the curb in front of his house. The dark haired teenager steps out of the vehicle and waves at him. Gerard starts to wave back but stops midwave as the memory of last nights dream comes back to him. His eyes widen and his blood rushes to his cheeks and... _other areas._

The doorbell rings and he jumps in surprise at the chime, rushing to the door he opens it quickly to see a smiling Frank on his porch. The intense summer heat already making beads of sweat appear on his tan skin.

  
“Hey Mr. Way.”

  
“Hi Frank. Come in, come in."

  
“Oh no that’s all right I want to get started as soon as possible. Just wanted to tell you I was here and also ask you something real quick.”

“Okay. Well what did you want to ask me?”

  
“Um, do you prefer if I call you Mr. Way or Mr. Bryar? I don’t mean to be nosey but I was talking with my mom and she said you were married to a man. I just thought you might have said Way because you thought I might have a problem with it,” he says in an embarrassed manner “Which I don’t!” he adds hastily.

  
Gerard”s a bit flustered with himself because he can’t believe that he introduced himself as Way. He hasn’t done that in years!

  
“I uh...you know what? Just call me Gerard. Okay?” He says, trying to avoid answering why he introduced himself like that yesterday.

  
“Cool. I’m gonna go get started now. See you in a bit!”

Gerard watches him as he gets the lawn mower down from the bed of the truck. The muscles in his biceps flexing with the heavy weight of the machine and again when he pulls the cord to the engine. He wipes the sheen of sweat from his brow and waves at Gerard. Not realizing he had been staring so intensely he rushes back inside trying to stop himself from thinking such dirty thoughts of Frank while he was less than a hundred feet away. Trying to get himself to relax he decides to do some yoga to clear his mind. Going upstairs he changes into an oversized white t-shirt and black yoga pants, making sure to grab his yoga mat from the closet beside the stairs.

~

  
He breathes out slowly letting the air escape his lungs while he takes in the fresh air through his nose. Catching the scent of freshly mown grass from the front yard being carried by the breeze. Brushing a few strands of hair out of his face he unravels his legs from their crossed position and stands up stretching his hands up in the air before he contininues the rest of his yoga poses. He hears the rustling of the leaves as he bends down to touch his toes, repeating this move a few times he stops and rises back to his full height. Once again he puts his arms in the air and slowly comes down with his hands and feet flat against the ground as he does the Downward Dog.

  
“Ah shit!” he hears someone say behind him followed by metal clanging. Turning his head to the side he sees a flustered Frank attempting to pick up the rake he had dropped in surprise. Quickly he gets out of his pose in shock.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for disturbing you. I just was surprised you were back here and in, uh, that position you were in..." Frank trails off embarrassed.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I should have let you know where I was at least. You're probably scarred for life now, huh?" Gerard say jokingly trying to lighten the mood, "I'll just go in now so you can continue out here." he says as he bends down to gather his mat. As he walks by him he swears he heard him whisper something under his breath that make his cheeks burn even more.

  
"More like eternal spank bank material."

 

  
 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what a faguar was, he told it to me and I used it. forgive me...

It's been three weeks that Frank has been coming twice a week to tend to the yard and Gerard had finally begun to gain back his bearings. He hadn't had a dirty thought about the teenager in days and he liked that he was able to be hospitable towards Frank instead of a mumbling, stumbling mess. O f course though that still didn't stop Gerard from getting an eyeful every time he was over. He made sure to be near a window or put himself outside well out of Franks way,so he could watch him in peace.  
  
Gerard smiled at Frank through the window while he mixed the jug of lemonade, swirling around the sugar crystals until they completely dissolved. Frank waved and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He turned off the mower and started to roll it towards the side gate to take it to the backyard. He finished mixing the drink and leaned against the counter, he would have to wait Bout fifteen minutes until Frank was finished mowing then he could watch him while he weeded and watered Gerard's newly planted vegetable garden. He went to check on the boys progress and saw him attempting to start the machine up, Gerard let his eyes rove over him for a minute and then tore his eyes away and instead distracted himself with the shades of blue and dark shadows within the sparkling water of the pool. Bob had just had it filled this week and Gerard had not had a chance to try it out. Gerard figured he should try it out when he had time and frankly he had been too lazy but he has plenty of time right now and there is no time like the present right? At least that's what Gerard told himself as he rushed up the steps trying to squash the voice in his head that was mocking him for wanting to take a dip in the pool just so he can continue to ogle at the boy and so the teenager can hopefully notice him. He went into his drawer and dug at the bottom of it for his swimming garments. He pulled out two and tried to decide which one was more appropriate, of course the plain black swimming trunks are the most sensible choice and he grabbed those as he slipped off his bottoms.  
  
 ** _How about the red bikini? Bob always says how delicious you look in those_.**  He paused in his movements, the little voice in his head had reason Bob did always say he looked great in those but no this wasn't for Bob. He only wore those for his husband never in public. He wasn't trying to seduce Frank he just wanted to give him a bit of eye candy and get some in return, nothing wrong with that right? He's sure Bob did that too, what with being surrounded by pretty secretaries and young business men in suits he simply had to. He stopped debating and balled up the two piece in his fist and shoved it back in his drawer, then he caught sight of his black bikini with the gold beads at the end of the strings. He pulled that one out and shoved the trunks back in too. Black was modest nothing alluring there. Just a normal black two piece held together by thin black strings with shiny gold beads. Nope this suit did nothing for him, his ass didn't look like it was sculpted by the gods and the cups did not press against his flat chest so perfectly that it didn't even look awkward with his lack of breast. Nope, nope, nope. Gerard would swear up and down that this was the nun version of a bathing suit if anyone asked. He checked himself out in the mirror and keened at the praising voice in his head. He finds some light pink lip gloss and applies that before fluffing his hair, he straightens his back and with a more than natural swing in his hips he goes back to the kitchen and gathers up the tray of lemonade.  
  
Sadly the classic jaw dropping moment when he enters the yard is lost because Frank is bent over the machine trying to reattach the waste bin. Gerard's about ready to give up on the whole thing when he notices this and his rational side tells him that this is a perfect opportunity to go back in and dress in something more appropriate. Before Gerard can decide what to do Frank is already straightening himself and is walking over to the garden box. He practically throws the lemonade onto the little glass table and flails as he jumps into the pool at full running speed. He spews curses as he surfaces from the depths of the frigid pool water.  
  
"A little over eager there, huh?" Frank says trying to contain his chuckle.  
  
"It's so hot I didn't expect the water to be this cold but it does feel sort of good after you get used to it."  
  
"I bet. Hey Gerard can I have some of that lemonade?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah! Of course here let me pour you a glass."  
  
"No, no you don't have to do that, I can get it."  
  
"Nonsense you're busy doing work for me I can do this much for you."  
  
" _Trust me I can think of other things you could do for me_." Gerard hears Frank say in a low husky whisper as he rises up the pool steps to pour him a drink.  
  
"What was that?" He asks, going to hand Frank the glass.  
  
"Uh...what was what?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh that, 'Trust me you don't have to do a thing for me' that's what i said." Frank lies to Gerard before bringing the cup to his lips and drinking the pale yellow liquid. Gerard watches as the condensation gathers at the edges of his dirt stained hand and creates a little stream of water that runs down the length of his forearm, forming into a teardrop when it reaches the corner of his elbow. Gerard can't keep himself from looking over the rest of his body and he takes in the way some of the lemonade spills from the corner of his mouth and runs down his chin. He gulps and Gerard can't help the way that that action brings images of Frank with Gerard's come spilling out of his mouth as he tries to swallow it all down. That's the last thing Gerard lets himself look at before he goes and throws himself into the pool before his dick decides to make an unexpected appearance. Frank just looks at him weirdly before resuming his work.  
  
~×~×~×~  
  
The following week when it's Frank's designated day to come over Gerard decides to sunbathe, he has to pile on the sunblock because he genuinely hates being in direct sunlight because of his sensitive skin. He keeps telling himself it's just because it's a beautiful day out that he wants to do this but deep down he knows his intentions. He slips on his same bikini and lounges on the pool chair while Frank does his weekly work of the vegetable garden. He has on his darkest sunglasses watching Frank move his body around as he worked, he really shouldn't find the teenager so attractive but by now he has made peace with his borderline Faguar status.  
  
Sadly he can't stay laying on his back watching him because the sun is really starting to heat him up. Turning over he lays on his stomach but soon grows uncomfortaable to the lack of sunscreen on his bare back. He knows he shouldn't ask him and this might be taking it an inkling too far but really the hot sun, the hot gardner, and his need to have an excuse to be close to Frank kinda trumps his worries on whether it's right or not.  
  
"Frank?" He says sitting up.  
  
"Yeah?" Frank goes to turn off the water hose and walks over to him.  
  
"I can't reach my back, would you mind?" He holds out the bottle and gives his lips a slight pout.  
  
Frank's eyes widen and he quickly snatches the bottle from his hands mumbling out a, "Yeah, yeah, anything you want."  
  
He goes to stand on the other side of the chair to get access but Gerard moves to the edge of the chair and pats the space behind him, inviting Frank to settle there. Frank does and has his legs stretched around him, his jean clad legs brushing against Gerard's bare ones. Gerard hears the squirt of the lotion bottle as Frank empties some of its contents into his hand.  
  
Frank delicately place his hands on the older mans back and starts to lather him up, he can't help how his teenage hormones react to Gerard's full body shiver from the cold cream. He scoots back so his twitching cock won't be so noticeable to the older man but this fails when he himself presses his ass back against him when he leans his upper body forward.  
  
"Don't forget to do my lower back, sunburn there is the worst."  
  
Frank silently follows his directions and moves his hands lower, honestly he tries his best to do that spot quickly but the feeing of Gerard's skin in his hands and the close proximity that he had next to the mans ass was really something he had to take his time with. He ran his hands slowly and sensually over the mans lower back letting his thumbs rub little cirles into the small of his back.  
  
The poor boy was so confused he felt.like he was betraying his morals. Of course this wasn't anything bad he was just helping him apply some sunscreen. Nothing morally wrong about that. It wasn't completely his fault either, he's sure Gerard was trying his hardest to get his attention and it had worked. He still tried to not to let him know that he had noticed how the man always put himself on display when he was over. He made sure never to look at him and instead thought of sad things like the slaughter of baby seals that would keep his mind busy and too depressed to even think about the sexy man near him lounging about.  
  
Now though Gerard hadfinally managed to take down his walls and he couldn't control how his thumbs dipped beneath the edge of the mans bikini bottoms. Recieving no sound of protest he dared to go lower and let more fingers fall beneath the fabric. The tips of his fingers brushing over the top of the man round ass, he was daring himself to go lower when Gerard finally spoke out in a strangled voice.  
  
"Frank I-"  
  
"Gerard!? Yoo hoo! Gerard. It's me Janice."  
  
They both froze as they heard her voice coming nearer to the side gate.  
  
"You didn't answer but I figured you must be back here, Gerard?"  
  
Frank quickly scrambles from behind Gerard,rubbing the leftover sunblock on his jeans and resumes watering the garden as Gerard quickly throws on his cover slip and sits at the edge of the pool with some random book in his lap that had been sitting on the table next to the lounge chair.  
  
"Yeah I'm here Janice come on back!" He yells to the middle aged woman.  
  
"Oh there you are!" She says as she opens up the gate, "oh and Frank is here! Hello dear how are you?"  
  
"I'm well Mrs. M and yourself?"  
  
"Fine as well just came to tell Gerard here about our annual block party."  
  
"Block party?" Gerard questions.  
  
"Yes we have it every year, all you have to do is bring yourself. This year we have the refreshments covered but I'm sure no one would object to some of your baked goods."  
  
"Of course it would be my pleasure."  
  
"Fantastic." She smiles at him and then gets a look of rememberance on her face, "Frank honey, I forgot to tell you that you won't be able to do the yard tommorow because of the party so would you mind doing it today? It seems that you're just about finished here."  
  
"Uh, yeah no problem just let me gather up my stuff."  
  
"Okay I'll see you in a few." She says goodbye to Gerard and quickly leaves.  
  
Frank grabs his gardening gloves and rolls up the water hose, he goes to open the gate but is stopped by a hand at his chest. Before he knows it he's being pressed against the door and he feels Gerards body pressed against him and his leg between his thighs. Frank tenses at his hot breath blowing against his neck and feels his cock give a valiant jolt when Gerard talks.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night Frank." He whispers into his ear huskily and kisses the corner of his mouth before sauntering back into his home.


End file.
